


Chief

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 14 Tagathon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Maybe no one else caught it, but I did. The guy who wanted to give Sam soup. Called him chief.





	Chief

_Chief._

Sam will never get used to it. 

He's fine giving orders, organizing, making sure everyone's okay. He's done that his whole life. Without Dean stomping around and going in guns blazing all the time, they have time to be smart, do it right. Not that Dean's never planned or let him lead. Just that Dean trusts his gut and his skills enough to go for it at the earliest opportunity.

It wasn't even weird when people started turning to him to make decisions. He just made them; it was the way the Winchesters were. No hemming and hawing, someone had to make a decision and he was plenty comfortable being that person. Amazing how that one trait sometimes makes you the leader.

Leader. What will Dean even think of that when he gets back?

He rubs his hands over his face. _If_ he gets back. He takes a deep breath and sighs it out, looking back to the traffic cams to make sure he's got them all. Indiana's cameras always take a few extra steps to get.

"Hey, chief, really, you need to eat," Scott says, handing Sam a bowl of soup. 

Sam accepts it with a nod and a soft, "thanks." 

_Chief._

He could get used to it.


End file.
